


Blades

by Reibunriinta



Series: Serpentine [1]
Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, abuse tw, blood tw, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reibunriinta/pseuds/Reibunriinta
Summary: "He'd known the rules: never leave home, never let himself be seen by any other living person but his mother and father. He never knew why, he'd always thought it was because they didn't like him much.He remembered once someone came to search through his mother’s things while he was playing, the memory one that he wouldn’t soon forget considering that it was the start of everything he suffered in the Assassin’s fold. "Ja'far meets someone dangerous and is given a task he can barely comprehend: kill his own parents.





	Blades

Ja’far had held a blade in his hands before he'd held a bottle. First it had been his mother’s shurikens, the only real thing around for him to play with when he was still young enough to play while his parents were on their missions. 

He'd known the rules: never leave home, never let himself be seen by any other living person but his mother and father. He never knew why, he'd always thought it was because they didn't like him much. 

He remembered once someone came to search through his mother’s things while he was playing, the memory one that he wouldn’t soon forget considering that it was the start of everything he suffered in the Assassin’s fold. 

Ja'far jumped in the air as he threw one of the shurikens at the wall, trying to imitate his mother, but the thing went off course and hit the floor as he fell sloppily to the ground. Pouting then, he slowly pulled himself to his knees. 

He could try again but he was kinda tired, so he thought maybe he should take a nap instead. Before he could get up he heard a deep voice from directly behind him. 

“Who are you, child?” 

Ja’far screamed, jumping up on instinct and whirling around to look and see who it was. The man was covered completely in his cloak, so Ja’far couldn't see much of him, but he seemed frightening. 

Ja'far looked around to see if there was anywhere he could run, after all his mother told him not to talk to anyone and he didn't want to make her mad again. Still, there was nowhere to go and he didn't know what might happen to him if he didn't answer soon. 

Pressing his lips together, he kicked at the ground a little bit. “I’m Ja’far.” 

There was a tense silence before the man spoke up again. “You are Jahduh’s son.” 

That wasn't a question but Ja’far nodded, finally looking up at him brightly. “You know mommy?” 

If he knew his mother, maybe this man wasn't so bad after all. He’d never heard that his parents had friends, but he didn't know that much anyway. In any case if he knew his mother he couldn't have been bad right? 

The man knelt down, and though Ja'far couldn't see the smile beneath, he could feel it somehow. “Yes, I am a good friend of your mother’s. Tell me, has she been training you to fight like she?” 

Ja’far pouted and shook his head, feeling much more at ease now. “No...she says no so I do when she's not here.”

“Hmm…” the man seemed to ponder this for a moment. “I taught your mother years ago now...would you like me to teach you, young child?” 

Ja’far’s face brightened and he grinned. “Yeah! Teach me! Teach me!” 

“I will only if you promise never to speak of this to anyone...we wouldn't want to spoil the surprise now would we?” 

Nodding, Ja’far bounced up and down. “Okay okay! Teach me!” 

“Alright then, follow me. We have much to learn.” 

…

A year soon passed. More and more he trained when his parents weren't there, and they seemed to almost never be there. The man, whose name was Shaka, had began to send them on more missions. He said that it was so they could train more. 

Training was fun at first, but then it started to become scary. He'd been made to drink little bits of poison to build immunity, he'd been forced to try and try his routines again and again until he collapsed and then he was shouted at for stopping. The first time he cried was the first time he got punished. 

He had scars now, like his mother did. He'd always thought scars were cool, and he was told to be proud of them, but getting them hurt and he hadn't known that before. 

Then, he'd been made to start killing. He didn't want to think about it, the way blood stuck to his skin, how strangely warm it felt. He didn't know what he was doing, not really, but it kinda scared him. He couldn't stop though, not if he didn't want to get punished again. 

His blades, earned through months of training, were his only comfort most days. He'd named them Stabby and Knifey, and they were his only friends. They could protect him, they were his weapons but something about them made him feel safer. 

Holding them now though, looking at those intricate carvings in each of his darts, he was trying so hard not to cry. He didn't think he could do what Shaka wanted, even if he’d have to try. 

Just a day before Shaka had commanded him to kill his mother and father. He didn't really understand what he was doing, but he knew people who were killed didn't come back again. He knew he'd have to get rid of them forever and he didn't want to. 

He didn't want to get punished. Shaka said he had to do it, that they were holding him back and he couldn't finish his training while they were alive. He said they were worthless and though Ja’far knew he was probably right, he still didn't think they should have to go away. 

He was so scared and sad he didn't know what to do. 

If he didn't kill them himself then Shaka would kill them and then he'd be punished and killed too, so he'd been told. He had to do it to survive, to prove his strength, to keep on training but oh how could he? 

Hugging his knives close, he curled into a ball and began to cry. He knew it was only a matter of time before he had to do it, and he knew that once he did nothing would be the same. 

His mom would be mad about this wouldn't she? 

He shook his head. She wouldn't be mad, she'd be dead. Was the better or worse? He'd never had dead parents before...he kind of didn't want to. 

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and made his decision; he'd do what he had to do.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote a while back actually, as part of a one-shot collection I've been slowly working on that takes place all across Snb canon in chronological order and just kind of fills in the gaps here and there from Ja'far's POV. 
> 
> The reason I hadn't started posting it until now though is bc I haven't been writing them in order, so I thought I'd ask you guys about it. Would you rather I post them in the order I write them or in chronological order?


End file.
